


Finding Our Way

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, dabbing out of here now, my sense of humor is real dumb but fUK it, other idols will be included cause college which means a lot of people, shout out to mini for being lovely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Nine best friends just trying to survive their coming of age, to save their academic life, and to have a social life at all?





	Finding Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> I cross-posted this from my aff account cause, B)
> 
> and mini, te quiero. thank you for your proof read.

Son Chaeyoung had dreamed of becoming a successful, well-known artist ever since she was able to grip onto a pencil. Throughout her school years her main focus was to improve at her passion and to work endlessly so that when the time for college was around the corner, whatever she would decide, she would be able to get. Now, that doesn't mean she didn't gain friends and didn't have any sort of social life but she never had thoughts of hard partying, wanting a relationship, or being sexually active. Her focus was always career first.

 

but she began to feel the pressure the summer before she would begin her fall semester at Seoul National University.

 

Chaeyoung put the blame on Jackson's stupid farewell house party. The sight was one you would see in typical high school movie settings. Especially since she got stuck playing, never have i ever. Her friends surrounded her, at the beginning only mildly buzzed like herself, yet she was the only one who would stay in that state. And Chaeyoung knows how stupid it was to get embarrassed by the teasing of her drunk friends and drunk acquaintances. That night only made her realize just how much she made herself miss out on and along with that came the annoyed feeling of being seen as someone too inexperienced. It was from that instant that she found herself looking into the topic of sex, wanting to have it, to understand it, to excel at it. She wanted to experience what it was like to date, to have one night stands, to drink so much that you would feel it through the next day. 

 

Chaeyoung wanted to be envied and admired at the same time.

 

It was hard though, Chaeyoung was nerdy, full of anxiety, and had the tolerance of a twelve year old smoking a cigarette because they think they'll get a high from it. She was curious, wanted to understand herself better, wanted to know what she herself lusted for. Fall semester began in early October and Chaeyoung began to break the safe shell she always hid in.

 

On the final day of october, at 2:34 in the morning, Chaeyoung placed herself on her left side; long black hair sprawled out crazily upon her pillow, reading a piece that could help her know whether she would be considered a top or a bottom. Chaeyoung couldn't figure it out though, she hadn't been able to make a move on anyone (mostly because well, girls are girls and girls are  _cute_.) Hell, she didn't even get the chance to have her first kiss! Chaeyoung needed help from her friends, her girls. Her fingers moved rapidly along her phone screen, opening up her KakaoTalk without a second thought, She added the eight other girls who could surely help her understand herself more.  
-

-

-  
 _[chae] - youngvangogh has added tall.glassofmemes, da(B)hyun, princessoftaiwan, myouimina, willsucktoesforjokbal, taeyeons_bitch, presidenthyo, and imnotgayimsana to the chat._

-

**[jeong] - tall.glassofmemes: Chae..its almost 3 in the morning.. sent at 2:34 a.m.**

**youngvangogh: okay but jeong. how did u kno u were a bottom???**

**tall.glassofmemes: i mean ive had a bottom since i was born?**

**youngvangogh: jeongyeon...**

**tall.glassofmemes: w u t?**

**youngvangogh: srsly, im having a crisis about whether im a top or bottom**

**tall.glassofmemes: oh. u mean.. _spicy_  stuff..**

**youngvangogh: arent u 21**

**tall.glassofmemes: ur supposed to go to sana or momo abt this**

**youngvangogh: well u responded first. dont tell me that u too havent gotten down with it**

**tall.glassofmemes: what is it with u 12 year olds and rushing...about... _spices_..**

**youngvangogh: _first_  of all im 18 and second its called sex you big ol virgin. i cant believe u and nayeon unnie never got dirty with each other.**

**tall.glassofmemes: i wOULD NEVER LET THAT SHE-DEVIL PUT HER HANDS ON ME**

**youngvangogh: u two literally dated each other through middle school AND high school**

**tall.glassofmemes: i opened my eyes and escaped her clutches. now im a big (SINGLE) college hotshot**

**youngvangogh: didnt nayeon dump _you_? **

**tall.glassofmemes: oKAY SHORT SHIT LETS JUST CALM DOWN**

**youngvangogh: i may be short but at least im not a power bottom**

**tall.glassofmemes: scuse but i am in fact the T.O.P of all the tops ever to top!**

**youngvangogh: actually T.O.P is a member of the popular boy group bigbang and nothing like u unnie**

**[nayeon] - taeyeons_bitch: listen u weenies i have an exam at 8. both of you are the lamest virgins who hyperventilate at the sight of any cute girl. jeongyeon u couldnt top if ur leggos depended on it. so again, and i stresS! if my phone goes off again both of you will feel my wrath.**

_read at 3:17 a.m._

-

  
-  
Nayeon despised exams, doesn't understand the need for them. Unless, the goal for her professors is to torture her, which has to be a spot on answer. It also didn't help that she got awoken by Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung conversating about topping and bottoming. She doesn't even understand why Chaeyoung would ever think to ask Jeongyeon about anything sex related. Then again, Chaeyoung has always found her best friend/ex to be somewhat of a role model.

 

Nayeon does find it funny when she reads back at Jeongyeon calling her a 'she-devil' when she remembers how they would kiss each other tirelessly in her bed and Jeongyeon would call her 'an angel sent down to steal her breath away', Nayeon understands though. She blindsided Jeongyeon at the end of their senior year with wanting to break up. They had begun dating the summer before starting their first year of middle school and stayed together through it all.

 

Her decision to end things with Jeongyeon wasn't something thought of until the day of their graduation ceremony. It was the constant comments of how no one could think of them as a singularity, it would always be nayeon-jeongyeon; jeongyeon-nayeon. She had realized that neither one of them ever really did anything on their own. Nayeon's own identity was mixed in with Jeongyeon's and she couldn't even tell that if who she had always felt she was, was really her at all.

 

 

Realizing that she had lost herself within the relationship had made her feel internally empty as a human being. It wasn't that she didn't love every memory she had with Jeongyeon, that she didn't love everything she got to learn with her. It was that she was living a relationship, not her life. Nayeon wanted to be seen as Nayeon, wanted her accomplishments to be just hers. She had to find herself and she knew that she wouldn't be able to if she would continue to be with Jeongyeon.

 

So here she is now, attending Seoul National University as just Im Nayeon. She isn't Jeongyeon's Nayeon, isn't bound by anyone anymore and she really loves it. She loves anything thrown her way, loves to take risks alone, loves the independence that she has.  
So, even though she despises this early morning exam, she has to say that walking into class and getting to see her breathtakingly gorgeous professor Ms. Kim send her a small tired smile has her thinking that she really loves how life has been going for her.

 

-

 

-

 

**da(B)hyun: nayeon unnie serving two roasts on this fine monday. sent at 10:09 a.m.**

**[tzu] - princessoftaiwan: eh anyone who still uses weenies as an insult cant be born after the 1950s.**

**da(B)hyun: dAMN all this roast is gonna make me combuST.**

**tall.glassofmemes: HAHHAHHAHAAHHA (fuck u dahyun u devil worshipper) HAHAHHHAHAHHAHH!!!**

**princessoftaiwan: calm down power bottom its not even 11 yet**

**da(B)hyun: lolololololol ur rep is ruined jeongyeon unnie**

**myouimina: is anyone else here not sus as to why chaeyoung was having a top or bottom crisis at three in the morning**

**princessoftaiwan: im more concerned with the fact that jeongyeon and nayeon use terms like 'hotshot' and 'weenies'**

**tall.glassofmemes: ur gonna be concerned abt ur ass when i shove my foot up it**

**da(B)hyun: honestly i was having the same crisis the other day but i talked with momo unnie who told me i was a 'switch'**

**tall.glassofmemes: ur 13 st0p**

**youngvangogh: how does momo know that for sure ur a switch dubu?????????**

**princessoftaiwan: hi chae**

**youngvangogh: hey hey chews**

**da(B)hyun: invest in holy water chaeyoung.**

**imnotgayimsana: whats this about switching?**

**princessoftaiwan: ofc this is when u decide to include yourself**

**imnotgayimsana: what can i say, when the gay calls i am always right there**

**myouimina: i thought that was momo?**

**da(B)hyun: momo is ded af rn aka sleep**

**youngvangogh: dahyun.**

**youngvangogh: answer.**

**youngvangogh: me.**

**myouimina: they fuck chaeyoung.**

**imnotgayimsana: who fucks?**

**tall.glassofmemes: devil worshipper and feet fetish**   **enthusiast**

**imnotgayimsana: ?????**

**princessoftaiwan: dahyun and momo. for christs sakes sana did u lose ur eyeballs?**

**youngvangogh: HOW IS IT THAT DAHYUN HAS GOTTEN IT IN AND I HAVENT**

**tall.glassofmemes: BC UR 12**

**myouimina: because you're the most dense girl i have ever met in my whole life**

**princessoftaiwan: because i don't fuck on the first date. also u should just ask me on a fucking date.**

**presidenthyo: well good morning to everyone as well. it seems all of you besides momo are having an interesting monday.**

**da(B)hyun: morning to you as well madam president. if you'd like i can serve you a plate of our finest roast with a side of 'damn i did not see that coming' fries.**

**presidenthyo: just serve me with a belt so i can whoop all of your asses**

**imnotgayimsana: sounds kinky**

**presidenthyo: goddamnit..**

_read at 11:09 a.m._

 

_tall.glassofmemes has named the chat - girls who dont fuck on the first date_

-

  
-

  
Jihyo wouldn't say her friends are lunatics but she won't say that they're even remotely close to normal. She loves all eight of them though, loves them with all of her heart. Thinking and remembering in how they all came together sends the brightest smile to her face. Nayeon and Jeongyeon she had known since they all were little. The three of them were tightly knotted together and made a pact that no one else would ever invade their circle. Middle school came along though, Jihyo was made to have to deal with her two best friends now dating each other. 

 

Her sixth grade year was internally her toughest, she was constantly jealous at how Nayeon and Jeongyeon would exclude her from so much and without even a thought. Though, now at least, she finds her younger self quite silly as she thinks of it all. It was understandable though, she was just so afraid she would be tossed aside.

 

It's when seventh grade comes in that her two young angels, Son Chaeyoung and Kim Dahyun pop into the picture. Both girls arrived at the middle school at the beginning of their sixth grade year. Both were completely different but managed to click right away thanks to coming in and being known as the new kids, at the same time. The two formed a rap duo and would always manage to preform spontaniously. she found them to be so intriquing each time she would watch them in their own elements; Dahyun would rap comically and do outrageous movements while Chaeyoung really went about it all skillfully, making girls fall for her instantly. 

 

She remembers approaching the two during preparation time for the annual talent show contest their school held and how quickly she befriended the two. Both girls were excellent listeners, honest advice givers, and warm hugers. For Jihyo, Chaeyoung had the ability to boost up her confidence with encouraging words while Dahyun could erase any dimness in her mood with her unique humor.

 

Introducing them to Nayeon and Jeongyeon, now that was quite interesting. Both constantly looking confused as to how - or why- Jihyo had even befriended the two younger individuals but, just as they did to Jihyo; Dahyun and Chaeyoung charmed their ways into Nayeon and Jeongyeon's hearts.

 

three became five, and it only had Jihyo feeling more secure in sensing that these friendships would last her whole lifetime.

 

New friendships wouldn't form until sophomore year, the first half of the year their first japanese transfer, momo, had arrived and exactly a week later Sana - another pretty girl from japan - came. Jihyo found herself very intimidated by their beauty; Momo had instantly become a popular figure in their grade due to her sharp dancing skills with a easy going personality, while Sana was a social butterfly who was given the nickname aphrodite not even a week into her arrival. 

 

Momo became introduced to her through Jeongyeon - simply from the fact that the two bonded quickly over their gluttonous lifestyles - while Sana came along through with Dahyun; though, sana had been eyeing the group since day one. quickly, she came to learn that the untouchable vibe she felt at their arrival was only because of her own idiotic thoughts. In actuality, Momo and Sana had a child-like spirits. They saw beauty in simple things, good in everyone - even if some were just plain cruel individuals - Both were young, warm souls that brought color wherever they placed themselves.

 

five became seven, and quickly became eight.

 

Myoui Mina arrived and Jihyo quickly had become heart-eyed for the third Japanese transfer. It was the elegance that she presented herself with, the quiet passion for dance, quickly being able to adapt and master any sort of challenge, and the the captivating sight of seeing her go from absolutely adorable to effortlessly sexy; it all made jihyo swoon. In reality, Mina was quite shy, and everything about her was quiet; movement, voice, and thoughts.

 

She remembers the feeling of when Nayeon became the one to introduce her crush; light, bubbly curiosity, and a strong desire to tease. Nayeon was, very outspoken and unapologetic, and most of all,  **loud**. She couldn't understand why, especially when she was very aware of the tight connection she had with Momo and Sana. The three connected with each other for the simple fact that they were the only Japanese-born who had arrived in the same year.

 

Momo and Sana both were kind and bubbly girls while Mina took the title of being in charge of knowing how to control her two energetic friends; they balanced out each other well. Sana was the cheerleader, the believer of whatever goal/dream Mina and Momo would come to have, Momo was the comforter, the one who could pull both Sana and Mina away when either got too stressed, - Momo made Sana and Mina remember that thinking too much of the future would only ruin their present lives. - and Mina, she was their realist, the one that could pull Sana and Momo from the clouds if they went too high, made them learn that giving trust away shouldn't be easy, and always made sure that they got important things done.

 

Japan line were puzzle pieces that fit together beautifully, that jihyo knew for a fact.

 

Junior year was the most vivid time - memory wise - not because it was the most recent time wise but because of how she was met with Chou Tzuyu, a genius in her own league. Tzuyu was Chaeyoung and Dahyun's age but came into her in grade due to her having an intelligence far superior than those of her age. Jihyo likes to think and to hope that Tzuyu found her to be someone tolerable. They weren't friends though, she knows that the young girl probably saw her as the only person who wouldn't try to stick her nose into her life.

 

She was only slightly surprised when Mina introduced Tzuyu to all of them; being that Mina was the only one who the young transfer would stick close by. Through their first time around Tzuyu, Jihyo was sure that Tzuyu wouldn't ever come around again. They were a bit rowdy that day and she could tell that Tzuyu was not fond of Nayeon's constant blabbering and complaining about unimportant things. Tzuyu stuck around though but, Jihyo knew that the youngest girl most likely stayed for Mina's company and to get to know Chaeyoung.

 

So, eight became nine, nine different people who she wouldn't trade for even a life of bliss.

 

Now, Seoul National University, it has become her main path; along with her girls who have helped her survive. Though, unlike high school, they don't see much of each other. She doesn't know if they're really doing okay. She's too busy, too worried about her own studies. Yet, even during the busiest times like tonight; she finds herself thinking about of all of them, how they are all walking along a shared but, unique path, and a part of her feels like she did in the sixth grade

 

She is afraid they will forget each other; doesn't want to lose them, can't lose them.

 

And she won't, at least...

 

it's what she hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> /dabs/
> 
> edited on 20/01/18


End file.
